journy of Delta Prime
by Arsenal Orion
Summary: read to fin out Delta prime father of Arsenal Prime
1. before the journy

A sixteen year old jack Darby was in Predacon form (Beast mode looks exactly like predakings) and was flying through the desert searching any sign of his kin. So far he had tracked him or her to Jasper Nevada. Once he was in range of the town so he transformed and landed on the ground. "Better turn human." Jack said. He turned human in a flash of light. In human form he was white with black hair and had jeans with a black shirt and combat boots.

Jack shook his head to throw the bad memories away and he had finally made his way to his house using his hunting instincts and the training he received from Starscream and Soundwave. He knocked on the door. Jack heard footsteps coming to the door due to his enhanced hearing , then the door opened revealing his mother with black hair that went to the middle of her back, a young face that looked to be in her thirties and blue-green eyes that were once bright happiness, only held sadness and pain.

"Yes?" June asked as she looked at the teen in front of her, he was tall, at least 6 foot 1 and covered in muscle, but not huge , more like he was built for speed and power, and had brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen, except they seemed familiar to her.

Jack couldn't move, he couldn't breath, his mother was right in front of him after so long and he didn't know what to say. After what seemed to be eternity which was only a few minutes he whispered "mom?" June caught off guard by the questio, looked at the young man in front of her, then as her eyes widened she had found her voice and asked "Jack?"

"Yea mom it's me, I'm back, I came back." Jack nodded still in the same place still not moving.

"JACK!" screamed June as tears run down her face, she hugged her son tight enough as to almost knock him to the ground, but she didn't let him go. He was back. He was back and she wasn't going to let anything take him away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHapter 2: Reunions

As june was bringing her son into the house, both her arms around one of his. She was ecstatic, after so long her boy, her son was back, and she was going to make sure he stayed . June was about to ask her son what happened to him, what he has been doing these past thirteen years, and what was with the cloak?

When they made it to the kitchen Jack removed his cloak he had two pistoles alien in origin and a sword strapped to his belt. June grabbed on of his guns and wondered what it was because it doesn't look like a gun. She put her finger on the trigger but Jack yanked the gun from her hand and put it back in it's holster. But it was to late she already pulled the trigger and a blue blast shot from the gun and burned the corner of the ceiling.

"Mom there is a lot that has happened in the last thirteen years." Jack said.

"Ok….tell me." June said. Jack's face turned pale but he recovered and told her of the experiments the decepticons committed on him. Starting with experiment one and ending with his powers. And how he tracked her by hurting himself. June was tearing up the entire time.

Jack was getting ready to go to bed and he had nothing but shorts on. June walked by and saw they her son's body riddled with scars and prodes and messy scarrs. June walked away tearing up again knowing exactly how he got those scars and how he resisted the mind control implemented by the faceless decepticon soundwave.

 **Three weeks later**

During the last three weeks Jack had started his life over from enrolling into school, to getting a driver's license and a job at the burger restaurant, Just getting to know his mother again. It felt good. But today Jack was ready to kill someone, first his school bully Vince tried to trip him in class but Jack's reflexes allowed him to avoid the trick, then some jerks were insulting him and making fun of him, yeah, he was not having a good day. As Jack walked out of the restaurant his mom called him to ask how his day was, when he got distracted by a beautiful blue motorcycle with some pink on it but hi didn't mind. "I love you." Jack said in his haze but he quickly got his conversation finished with his mother.

He hung up and got on the motorcycle. He smelled energon. Could it be an autobot or a decepticon? He got his answer when two purple cars went after him. The motorcycle drove off. Jack turned to grab one of his path blasters but he was off balance. "BRING IT CONS!" Jack shouted. The motorcycle dropped him off and drove down another alley. Another con went after him. THis was Jack's chance. He pulled out a path blaster and shot the con in the endion. THe con was now scrap. He stepped on it's hoode. "That's what you get for attacking my town con!" Jack shouted.

He heard a "Whoa" Come from a motorcycle come from beside him. Jack got on and figured out that it was a bot. "You have no idea autobot." Jack said. The two drove down the alley evading another set of cons.

THe two came to a ravine where Jack took a kid named Raf and brought him down a pipe line.

The following day Jack was walking out of school when he heard Raff call his name, "Look Raf, Let's just keep this between us and pretend none of it ever happened ok?"

"Jack look" Raf said as he pointed to a black and yello car and opened its door with a few chirps and whistles.

"I think he wants us to get in"

"No, Just me"

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me"

"WHAT"

"Your's is over there." Raf said has he pointed to a blue motorcycle, the same blue motorcycle from yesterday got into the car and drove off.

'Not again' Thought Jack in annoyance as he ignored the bike come in front of him. "Look autobot….I don't want any trouble." Jack said.

"Relax, I just want to talk to you there's a lot you don't know."

"Oh I know. I know that cybertron is dead. I know that energon is your lifeblood and flue." Jack said. THe autobot blinked.

"Look we need you to come with us because you are one of the few one of the only that have ever seen us." The autobot said.

"Sorry but not interested." Jack said.

"Optimus prime wants to see you for your own safety." THe bot said. Jack thought it through. He didn't want to risk showing his power yet so he nodded.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go with!" A girl about fifteen with black hair and pink highlights, jack believed her name was mike.

"Scrap." Arcee said in a sigh.

"YAHOO!"

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack asked.

"Rules" Was Arcee's reply.

"Hey Arcee?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack?" Arcee replied

"Is there a chance you could keep my knowledge a secret?" Jack asked

"Sure."

As they neared a mountain jack was surprised when big doers opened up to reveal that the mountain was hoolo as the kids looked around they saw more bots, ne looked like it was a heavy hitter, mostly turned into a truck,

 **Going to skip after fowler visit and Jack making it home when his mom asked about the motorcycle**

Jack told her about the location of the autobots their goals and how different they are from the cons. "Mom what do I do? I just want to be normal, but I smelled the energon from that motorcycle and when the cons attacked me I figured out pretty quickly that she is an autobot." Jack asked.

"Are you sure you can trust this cybertronian Jack?"

"I don't know. Mom I'm afraid."

June was very surprised by his answer. SHe figured with his powers and what he had been through, that Jack was afraid of few things. SHe was right.

"I'm afraid because if the bots figure out who I am….what I am….that they will capture me, and one of the things Soundwave taught me was never getting captured and to kill my captors." Jack said,

June was surprised by her sons answer. He wasn't afraid _of_ them, he was afraid for them,

"Hey." She said as she puller her son into a hug. "We will deal with this together, one step at a time."

Jack smiled, glad he could count on his mother to tell him. "Ok but for now let's go to bed ok?"

"THat sounds like a great idea."

 **Next day**

It was about four in the morning when Jack was awoken from his sleep by a nightmare about his past and maybe a vision but it was clouded and he could not see it. He decided that it would be best to think on the subject.

Several hours later he was brought out of meditation by the revving of an engine. Knowing who it was, he shot from the floor and grabbed the door to the garage. "Are you crazy? You'll wake my mom."

"Grab your helmet it's time to go."

"But it's saturday."

"You can watch cartoons back at base with bumblebee."

"What are cartoons?" Jack asked himself thankfully arcee didn't hear him.

THey arrived back at base just in time to see Optimus and Ratchet leave. "Optimus" Arcee said. "With all do respect playing body guard is one thing babysitting is another." Jack was paying attention to what she was saying. Rolling his eyes he walked away resisting his predatory instincts to scrap her for that insult.

"I'm going on patrol. Bee with me. Bulkhead you're in charge." Stated Arcee after optimus left.

 **Skipping to Fowers Capture and jack followed.**

"Tell me the location of the autobot base Delta." Starscream said. Jack mumbled something. "What was that I can't hear you Delta." Starscream mocked. "Release me and we can take this outside." Jack said. Starscream laughed. "I sincerely hope you're intelligence did not decrease that much in the time you were away from your home." Starscream said. He moved on to Fowler and started torturing him. After starscream left he used his weak telekinesis to force the viacom guard to unlock both of their chains and kill himself. "No witnesses." Jack said. He left the room carrier fowler over his shoulder. He came across a computer lab where he found Miko and Raf. "Let's go." Jack said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets revealed

After escaping the decepticon warship a second time the group figured out megatrons plan and they sent Jack Miko and Raf to a satellite array to intercept them still not knowing of Jack's powers. "So what happens when the cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"Relax jack it's like online gaming." Raf said.

"Their locking onto cybertron. I'll just have to undo that again. Raf said. Jack looked behind himself and saw a tentacle. He grabled it and snapped it in half or a piece off anyway. "Stay here." Jack said. He ran into the room and saw soundwave. Jack converted his arm into a cybertronian one and shot soundwaves wing when he tried to take off.

Jack stood on his teachers chassis still having his arm in cybertronian form but it was scaled down to his size. Jack pointed the weapon at Soundwaves viser and was pissed. "Where is megatron?" Jack asked. Getting impatient he shot Soundwave's chest nearly killing Lazerbeak. "Tell me or your pet is scrap!" Jack shouted.

In a rush of fear for his friend Soundwave showed his student the exact location. "Rachet tell the others to bridge out. I'm going to destroy the spacebridge." Jack said.

Using his cybertronian strength he jumped into the air and turned into a predacon immediately after transformed into a rocket like formation with dragon wings that don't move. He flyed into the air leaving a disabled Soundwave in the ground.

"How will he destroy the spacebridge?" Miko asked. Rachet used his camera and spotted a predacon in the sky. "By the allspark. THe predacons are extinct how is this one still alive?" Ratchet asked.

Jack watched as the bots were slowly getting overwhelmed by decepticon forces. He wished he could help but he was not able to reach them in time. THen he saw them retiring into a ground bridge. "I hope you know what you're doing Jack." Arcee said.

As soon as they were through Jack rammed the bridges energy regulator causing an instantaneous explosion.

A proximity sensors went off mavak at mack it was to everyone's shocked face June darby.

"Oh boy jacks going to get it now." Bulked whispered.

"Hello can anyone open the door. Optimas where is Jack?" June asked

The bots were shocked the woman didn't only know where they were she knew how they were.

When she entered she saw all of the robots and guessed their names correctly particularly saying that Arcee was beautiful just as Jack Described

"I'm jack's mom Where is he? I saw him flying in predacon rocket mode?" June asked. THe others were speechless and June covered her mouth. "Oh dear." June said.

Optimus drove in with a predacon in robot form in toe. THe predacon became a human in a flash of light and it was jack.

"Set him down here." June said and flower ran in and Grabbed Jack. "Do you have any rooms so that I could fix him up?" Asked June, pointing at erh son thinking that he didn't want people to know about his scars.

"No" Said Ratchet.

Seeing no other choice, June took her sons shirt so she could get the shrapnel out of his body. As she pulled it up over his head. Gasps was the reply of everyone in the room.

"By the allspark!" Ratchet whimpered in horror. Bulkhead and bumblebee had the largest eyes anyone had ever seen. Miko and Raf bursted into tears, as they saw their friends scarred body. Arcee had a wide eyes and her mouth covered in shock, tears flowed from her optics. Optimus had wide eyes, far too stunned to speak. Fowler looked like he was going to puke up the lunch he had back in flight school.

Raf walked up to jack's beside with Teary eyes. "What happened to him?" He whispered to june.

"I would like to know that as well." Optimus said walking up to the other side of June

"Yeah and how does he have cybertronian powers, and where did he learn to use them against that decepticon?" Arcee asked with curiosity.

"Yeah where did he get those powers? Can I have some?" Miko asked.

The bots and fowler just gave Arcee curious looks. "Oh yeah you guys weren't there." Arcee said innocently trying to keep Jack's secret.

By the time all the stories were told and the questions were asked looking at June for explanations. Sigh "Fine, I can tell you what Jack told me, but if you want anything more you're going to have to ask him. Alright?" SHe asked as everyone nodded. "Well it all started 13 years ago. He was outside and I was in the house in the kitchen cooking dinner checking on him every two minutes. I looked out and I saw a giant robot with a visor for a face with my son in hand. I ran out but he used a sonic blast to push me back. Jack screamed for me and I couldn't do anything. THe impact broke a couple of my ribs and I was almost unconscious. I looked up and I saw the robot with my son jump into the air transform into a drone with my son tied to the bottom of his hull. He took off and I could do anything." June said as tears were running down her face and she held Jack's hand.

The others could tell that this was hard on June. And this was just the beginning of the story, They wondered if the rest of the story was going to be this way. Arcee and Miko moved in to comfort her. "Thank you." Sniffs

"I'm ok now where was I….oh yeah that robot took off with jack. Believe it or not Jack became friends with a decepticon. His name was Knockout. Knockout protested against experimenting on him when they could be learning without harming him, Starscream forced Knockout to conduct the experiments on Jack while he was awake at gunpoint. He kept saying that if he was going to be merciful to the flesh that he might as well join the autobots. Knockout helped jack Learn how to control his powers and he was the only friend Jack had, he also helped engineer Jack's escape. Knockout started a fire and let Delta as they called Jack free. After that he went into beast mode and blasted his way out. Before he escaped they sent him into space many times under the influence of mind control to assassinate traitors and autobots. A predacon named Predaking found out about the control and permanently relieved him from it. Predaking treated Jack like he was his own son. He taught Jack how to fight their peoples fighting style and how to fly at a more advanced level. They called it Rocket mode." June said. Optimus caught on.

"So when he returned he was punished and given those scars in human form for not assassinating Predaking?" Optimus asked. June nodded.

"Half of the scars were from training from soundwave half of them were punishments." June clarified.

"He feels like he was at war with himself. His predacon side wanted to kill a kid named Vince today but tamed his predacon side thanks to Predaking." June said.

June finished her story talking about the time Knockout spent repairing Jack when no one else did. Knockout was also the only one that called Jack by his actual name.

Looking at Arcee she saw angry eyes and energon tears running down her face.

"Arcee, are you ok?" June asked.

"Why didn't he tell us?" She whispered.

"What?"

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US THE TRUTH!?" Arcee yelled.

"BECAUSE HE WAS SCARED!" June shouted shocking everyone.

Arcee's anger faded right away. "What?...He was afraid of us?"

"No, He was afraid _for_ you." June said getting the others even more confused. "He was afraid that if you all found out about his past….what he is that you would try to capture or even kill him. He was afraid that he would have to fight you and kill you because of the instinct Soundwave drilled into him." A groan soon came from the bed and everyone looked at Jack. Jack realized that his shirt was off so he turned his arm into a cybertronian and morphed his hand into a cannon aiming it at the bots with fear, his cannon clearly shaking.

"Jack….Jack, it's ok….they know." June said Jack in a flash of light turned his cybertronian arm into a human one. He swung his feet over the bed and his muscles were as tight as stone. Optimus could tell that Jack was fearful of what the other boys would think of him now that they knew who he was….what he was and what he did.

"Jack we have heard of your past and we hold no resentment for you not telling us about it." Optimus said. Jack smiled and looked at Bulkhead and Miko. Seeing them nod their heads with smiles on their faces, Jack smiled back and turned to Bumblebee and Raf. Bumblebee gave a thumbs up and his friend hugged his leg. "You're my friend Jack….I don't betray my friends." Raf said.

Jack looked at Arcee, the one person he wanted to accept him smiled. She kneeled down and shook his hand. "Your one tough nut….partner." Arcee said. Jack tried to stand but he collapsed to his knees with a sudden scream. Everyone and I mean everyone moved in to help him but he raised his hand and stood. "It's ok….I'm ok." Jack said. His rib started to glow and the bleeding stopped and the holes in his skin close like magic. "Having a predacon healing factor helps." Jack said. Everyone smiled at him. "There is still one thing I need to do." Jack said. He turned into a predacon and transformed into a dragon. He then marched down the way of they exit and flew into the sky. Following his instinct that one of his friends were in trouble.

When he landed on a cliff he saw Starscream and Knockout bellow. Starscream had his missile aimed at Knockouts head. Jack screamed in dragon form and landed at the bottom of the ravine.

"Not a single move." Starscream threatened with his gun at Knockouts head. Jack just cocked his dragon head slightly then bit starscream throwing him around repeatedly. He literally bit starscream's leg off.

"Delta Please!" Starscream shouted. Jack just spat the leg out of his mouth and transformed into robot mode.

"It took a cataclysm to destroy my half people. You never stood a chance against me Starscream." Delta said turning his right hand into a cannon aiming it at starscream. Knockout put his hand on the cannon and Jack looked at him in confusion.

"It's not worth it." Knockout said.

"Besides it's not a very autobot thing to do." A voice said beside them. It was breakdown. "Have you come to save him?" Delta asked. Breakdown smiled. "I'm not interested in saving Starscream….however he is still my leader. Leave." Breakdown said. A ground bridge opened beside Delta and autobots came rushing out with their guns primed.

"I'll let you go, and bring this worthless pile of slag so Soundwave so he can take command. Until then good luck Knockout." Breakdown said retreating into his own bridge with Starscream unconscious over his shoulder.

Optimus lowered his battle mask and looked at Knockout. "I presume that you are Knockout?" Optimus asked. Knockout nodded. "Welcome to the autobots and for standing up for Jackson when you could." Optimus said.

"You're welcome big rig." Knockout said walking into the autobot bridge.

Jack looked to the stars as if he was sensing an old enemy. His predatory instincts were telling him an enemy is coming. It will be an interesting next couple of months.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Crazy times=crazy reactions

The next few weeks things got very crazy for Jack. he had fought against hundreds of small robot bugs called scraplets. He had fought a con like one of the terror twins with a bot named wheeljack. He had a ground bridge on a moving train to help the bots get a decise back. This trip however took the cake.

Mosquitoes buzzing Jack hated bugs I mean he really hated them. "Enough of this." Jack said. He transformed his body into Delta as he had come to embrace the name.

"That must come in handy." Arcee said. Delta shrugged. "It's not as bad as having to kill a rancor though, and survive for weeks without it." Delta said. Arcee shivered knowing what her partner ment. (Giant reptile about the same size as Optimus and three times as big.)

They saw a deep trench in the ground. "Crash landing." They said in unison. THey both turned on of their hands into blasters. "So who's is it?" Delta asked. Arcee looked the ship over but had no clue. "No idea let's go inside." Arcee said. Delta put his hand in front of her and looked at the treetops. He transformed into a dragon and examined the treetops again. Delta gave a look that screamed "We are not alone." Arcee turned her free hand into her contented dagger and they both looked at the tree tops franticly trying to figure out who and where this person was.

"You know if you wanted to know who was following you Arcee you could have asked." A female voice said behind them. Delta transformed into a robot and aimed his weapon at the spider themed bot but then he saw the autobot insignia. **(Changes Arcee and Airachnid are friends and arachnid betrayed decepticons before she would have gotten the chance to kill tailgate.**

Arcee put her hand in front of the cannon and smiled. "It's been too long airachnid." Arcee said. THe two shook hands and smiled. "I agree personally I would like to take my energon supply to your base….wait you still have one right. The one Optimus announced on the autobot frequency? Speaking of which new Partner?" Arachnid asked. Arcee nodded. "We have had a new recruit but Delta here is actually half human and half predacon." Arcee said.

"Believe it or not this isn't my ship. I was imprisoned on it and she isn't very happy." Arachnid said.

Delta spotted a con in the corner of his eye. So he turned and shot at the con hoping to drive him or her towards them. THe con transformed into a jet and flew deeper into the forest to dodge the shot. "Scrap!" Delta shouted.

He turned to the others. "Spread out but keep your optics wide." Delta said. The two nodded and jumped off into two different directions. Delta activated his heat, energon, trap, and knight vision features on his optics. (THink of it as EV mode from black ops 3 and tactical mode combined. He also looked around. Something felt wrong. He turned around to receive a stun blast to the face from the con he was chasing. The blast only dazed him. He transformed into a dragon to nullify the effects and looked around angrily.

"Well aren't you special." Delta heard someone say above him. The predacon looked up and to his surprise he received another stun blast. This one was far more potent knocking him out.

Arcee and Airachnid heard the shots and rushe to where they were. WHen they arrived they saw trunks into the predacon and he was bound by energon shackles.

Arachnid growled and shot at the source of the nose. "FACE ME Slipstream!" Arachnid shouted. THey heard more laughter and when they turned around they saw Slipstream (TFA slipstream appearance) aiming her null cannons at the predacons head at full power. "One false move and Predy here pays the price." Slipstream said.

Before anyone could react Slipstream received a shot to the back. When she fell Optimus was walking towards them. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked. Airachnid and Arcee nodded.

He was about to grab Slipstream but she jumped up transformed into a jet and flew off.

Back at base Arachnid and Knockout hugged each other happy to see eachother again. Arachnid was even more happy to see her friend as a autobot.

 **A few months later**

Airachnid, Arcee, Jack and Bulkhead were sent to a sopesedly striped mine after detecting an energon signal. Jack turned into Delta and the others were very happy. Miko stowed away in bulkhead so apparently. "Should we ask for a bridge?" Arachnid asked Delta. (Delta becomes Optimus's second in command in the field only because of his strategy's strength and abilities as a warrior not to mention his maturity.)

"No I do not believe that we will be of danger. If the mine collapses I can just dig us out." Delta said. Arcee smiled knowing how fast her partner could dig through solid rock. Arachnid wished her Partner was here (Knockout). As they moved through the mine Delta stopped and looked at the ceiling with his hunter's instinct punching him like a doorbell. "We have company." Delta said.

"In order to remain undetected we must go deeper in the mine but remain quite." Delta said. Everyone spread out. Arachnid and bulkhead went down one path with Miko (Of course) and Arcee and Delta went down another. The two examined the walls but Delta stopped looking at what seemed to be a fossil. He gently removed it from the rock and examined it. "It looked like a dinosaur bone. "Just an old fossil. We should move on." Delta said recognising the T rex skull.

They moved on and came to a dead end. Delta jumped up to the ceiling using the skills Arcee taught him and stayed there locking his joints so they would not become tired. Arcee just hid behind a pillar. Megatron and Starscream entered the cavern and Megatron was very very angry. He was about to scrap the decepticon when he spotted Arcee. He turned his cannon to her before he shot Delta dropped down from the ceiling.

"Hello megatron. I have been looking for you." Delta said. Megatron smiled. "

"So Soundwave tells me." He replied.

Megatron started shooting at Delta causing a large portion of the cave to collapse. Megatron, Arcee and Delta fell while starscream took this chance to attempt to escape.

When Arcee awoke she saw delta holding up the roof of what was left of the cave.

Arcee's leg was bleeding. The only way to stop it until they got to medical attention was to not move. Arcee sat there looking at the ceiling. But then she got an idea. She started to hit the wall and hope someone would notice. Someone on their side.

Bulkhead Arachnid were working a drill when they turned it off. "You hear that?" Arachnid asked.

"Hear what?" Miko replied.

"Listen."  
They heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone was hitting the wall. So they drilled in the direction of the noise.

Delta's arms started to shake and he fell to one knee. "What's going on?" Arcee asked.

"My arms….they're starting to give." Delta said. "Never mind me keep doing what you're doing the drill is getting closer." Delta said, Arcee nodded and continued.

After a few minutes rocks started to fall.

"Jack what's going on?" Arcee asked Delta smiled. "Nothing just keep hitting the wall." Delta said with the most convincing lie he could make. Delta spat energon out of his mouth from the strain on his body.

Arcee's look of worry was changed for one of horror when she realized the internal damage that was happening inside her partner's body.

"Does it hurt?" She asked with fear and pain.

Grunts "A little." Jack said as his arms started to give again.

"JACK!" Arcee shouted. She covered her mouth but hugged his leg. "I'm scarred." Arcee said. Jack nodded. "Me too Cee." Jack replied. The drilling seemed to get closer but nether of them had much strength left. Arcee couldn't even hit the wall anymore.

The wall started to shake and then it busted open.

"They found us." Jack said hopefully.

"Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest." Starscream said before looking realized that he had not found megatron. He saw Arcee nearly unconscious at Delta's feet and his predacon insignia replaced for an autobot one.

"Well if it isn't Arcee and that vermin predacon Delta. My my you seem to have your hands full, don't you Delta?" Starscream taunted with a smile.

"Do whatever you want to me Starscream, but let Arcee go!" Jack yelled as he knew that starscream still had a grudge against him because of what happened in his first escape.

"No I'm not leaving you!" Arcee shouted or tried to.

"It would appear that the scout wishes to remain." starscream said as he reached out and grabbed her.

"Starscream I speared you last time we met don't push my mercy." Delta said.

Growls "That's it vermin...I will…"

"You'll what? Make me drop the ceiling on top of all of us!" Delta exclaimed.

The drill broke through and the team found and defeated starscream leaving him to keep the ceiling up.

They exited the mine and returned home all of them barely clenching onto what remained of their lives. Optimus congratulated Delta and his entire team for their first success as a team, but scolded Miko Mike for stowing away but was grateful she did. Optimus made sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: responsibilities**

The war had ended.

New Iacon had formed and humanity was made aware of autobots.

The decepticons were disbanded because apparently the infamous Megatron was under mind control since the moment he stepped before stepped before the high consol.

Jack moved into the base after becoming sparkmates with Arcee

This caused them to share each other's thoughts and emotions, and strangely enough Arcee could now turn human as well. It might have been from their spark connection.

Knockout and Airachnid started dating.

One day all of the autobots and residents of the base were called into SIC . Arcee and Jack entered the room ready for whatever awaited them. Upon arriving they were testing the new space bridge courtesy of Galvatron and and his scientists.

"Rachet….begin the test." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded and activated the bridge. All seemed well until Ratchet became alarmed. "We need to get out of here! NOW!" Ratchet shouted.

Everyone ran for the exit as the bridge exploded. Arcee and Delta Prime were caught inside by the closing blast doors. When the bridge overloaded everything that wasn't anchored down was sucked into the portal, sending Delta and Arcee through time and space itself.

When the portal closed the space bridge was nothing but a complex piece of slag.

 **Changes from this point:**

 **Arcee has a body similar to Silverbolts in beast wars except she kept her height and it is an Organic beast mode so yes she is about as tall as silverbolt. she a predacon now. It just so happens to look like Silverbolt except dragon like if you know what I mean** **only around 8 feet tall in cybertronian form which his is permanently in**

 **Delta has his project predacon (Predacons) He can turn his hand into a sword that looks just like Arcee's but possess no firearms organic dragon version.**

 **Read to see the rest.**

 **Only about 7 feet tall permanently in cybertronian form**

 **In another universe**

 **Somewhere in the land of the primes**

Delta Prime was in robot mode. He rose from the foggy grounds of the sacred place only known as the land of the primes. Delta looked up to see Primus standing before him. Delta immediately fell to his knees and bowed before the creator.

"There is no need for such actions. I have summoned you strictly for a single purpose." primus said.

Delta got up and looked up in confusion. "Why do you summon me my maker?" Delta asked.

Primus then gave him a warm smile. "I want you to go to another dimension and assist in ending a war. Unfortunately the only way to get you to that universe is through a gateway. That could be fatal….for the both of you." Primus said.

"We accept." Delta and Arcee said in unison.


End file.
